


SKIRT | ERERI

by AvuYezhanya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Body Worship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Crossdressing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Top Eren Yeager
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvuYezhanya/pseuds/AvuYezhanya
Summary: Video porno sialan dengan pemeran solonya yang crossdressing. Jatuh cinta pada anak kesenian di perpustakaan. Ragu dalam ungkapan cintanya. Akhirnya ternyata memuaskan. Ya, sangat memuaskan.Top!Eren x Bottom!Levi <3
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Ketertarikan dan Mabuk Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Semua ini berawal dari kami berdua bermain roleplay dan terlibat dengan percakapan mengenai Crossdresssing. Yaa, itu membuatku tertarik untuk mencoba.  
> (〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)
> 
> Kejutan untuk my bae!! Sayangnya dia tidak punya akun ao3. :( hanya wattpad saja, @Lizhanda02 Luv <3 
> 
> Sebelum lanjut, saya meminta maaf dulu jika ada kesalahan dalam penempatan kata atau huruf. Mungkin typo (?) Dan juga jangan ragu untuk memberi komentar   
> ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^)

Eren menghela napas setelah mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi meja belajarnya. Mengumpat kasar saat teringat dengan perkelahiannya dengan si muka kuda brengsek-Jean di salah satu bar malam. Perkelahian mereka berhasil dileraikan oleh Mikasa dan Marco. Eren yang sudah muak berada di sana segera mengangkat kakinya dan pulang ke apartemen studionya. 

Melihat jendelanya terbuka membiarkan angin malam masuk, Eren segera menutup dan menguncinya. Lampu ruangan tidak dinyalakan, hanya lampu belajarnya saja yang menyinari meja kayu mahoni di depannya. Eren menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal sambil melepaskan mantel dan kemeja merahnya. Celana bahan hitam dilucuti ke bawah dan yang tersisa hanyalah boxer hitam. Semua pakaian begitu saja tergeletak di atas lantai, diabaikan oleh Eren yang mulai membuka komputernya. 

Monitor menyala dan bercahaya terang setelah masuk. Eren mengambil headphone kesayangannya lalu memakainya dengan nyaman. Setelah merasa sudah siap, Eren membuka beberapa situs berita yang langsung ditutupnya karna terkesan monoton dan sangat membosankan. Mengecek media sosial dan melihat beberapa memes atau video lucu yang dia temukan di beranda akun sosialnya. Eren juga membuka youtube, memainkan satu atau dua video musik kesukaannya. 

Eren mengerang. Merasa cukup frustasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dengan isengnya setelah beberapa detik kemudian, dia menurunkan tangan kanannya ke area selatan. Mengelusnya dengan pelan dan menggosok area tersebut yang masih tertutupi kain ketat. Napasnya mulai berat, otot pada perut terasa kencang saat dia merasakan gelombang panas mulai fokus tertuju pada satu titik bawah. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat beralih dari tangan kanannya yang sekarang menggulir tetikus dan mengetik beberapa kata di kolom pencari. Eren butuh pelepasan, kini dia sudah masuk ke sebuah situs porno yang sering dikunjungi oleh orang lain. 

Penampilan pertama pada situs tersebut adalah latarnya berwarna hitam polos dengan huruf dan nama situs di atasnya dengan warna kuning. Beranda di situs tersebut langsung menyajikan beberapa video terbaru atau lama dengan jumlah penonton dan suka yang banyak. Eren melihat sampulnya yang terkesan cukup erotis, tubuh lawan jenis terbaring telentang dan memperlihatkan area privasinya yang sudah terangsang. Pria bersurai coklat ini terus mencari video yang bisa menarik perhatiannya sambil menyentuh anggota badannya yang perlahan-lahan bangun. Eren mencoba membuka pilihan kategori dan langsung dihadapkan dengan beberapa kategori yang sudah ada. 

_Japanese, Amateur, Gay, Lesbian, Solo Female, Masturbation, Threesome, Bdsm, Sex Public_ dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak sempat dilihatnya. Eren memilih video dengan acak dan pada akhirnya dia berhenti saat melihat satu video, seseorang yang mengarahkan kamera pada rok plaid merah yang dipakainya dan kaos kaki putih bersih setinggi lutut. Rok itu cukup pendek memperlihatkan pahanya yang kurus namun enak dipandang. Eren melepaskan tetikusnya beralih ke menaikkan volume suara, cukup penasaran pada suara sosok itu yang sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri. 

Tangan satunya yang tidak memegang kamera, mengelus dengan sensualnya pada tubuh atasnya yang terbaluti kemeja biru navy. Lalu menurun pada pahanya dan masuk ke dalam roknya. Eren mendengar suara erangan lembut pada saat itu, suara yang tidak pernah dia dengar selama dia menonton porno. Suaranya berbeda dan anehnya berhasil membuat anggota badannya berdiri tegang dengan cairan precum di atasnya. Rahang Eren mengeras saat kamera itu dipindahkan ke posisi yang dekat dengan tubuhnya namun tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya, sosok itu naik dan merangkak ke atas kasur. Dia mendarat di atas guling putih, duduk mengangkang menyamping dari kamera. 

Suara napas yang terputus-putus dengan samarnya terdengar. Eren menyaksikan pada sosok itu yang mulai menggesek area bawahnya dengan guling. Dia menggesek dengan penuh semangat sambil membuka kancing kemejanya dan Eren bisa melihat dua tunas merah yang menegang. Oh! Ternyata dia tidak memakai bra, Eren baru menyadari itu. payudaranya kecil hampir menyamai dengan dada pria pada umumnya. Eren tidak merasa curiga pada saat itu, dia sudah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan duniawi ini. menonton sosok itu menyenangkan dirinya sampai video berakhir. Tangan kiri Eren masih memainkan panjangnya yang sudah menegak sempurna dengan warna merahnya yang begitu kontras pada kulit tubuhnya. 

Kening Eren mengerut saat melihat ada sesuatu yang menonjol di rok tersebut. Dan dia pun terkesiap saat sosok itu membuka roknya dan menunjukkan anggota badannya yang bangun. Ternyata, dia seorang pria yang memakai pakaian wanita. Dan juga entah kenapa Eren suka melihatnya meskipun dia tahu kalau sosok itu adalah seorang pria dengan tubuhnya yang seksi menggoda. 

Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya, mendengar suaranya semakin keras saat sosok itu mengambil sebuah vibrator telur putih dan mulai memasukkannya pada lubangnya. Dan sekali lagi Eren baru menyadari kalau sosok itu memakai celana dalam berenda berwarna merah maroon. Astaga, ini sangat menggoda bagi Eren yang sebentar lagi akan datang dengan cairan maninya. Beberapa gosokkan lagi untuk membuatnya datang, mendengar suara erangan yang panas dan seksi, dan menyaksikan tubuh itu terpantul ke atas dan bawah. Kemeja biru navynya menyorot ke bahu, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan area selangkanya yang bersinar akan keringat yang menetes keluar. Eren menjilat bibirnya dan mendesis, membayangkan mulutnya berada di dalam puting keras itu. menjilatinya dan mengisapnya dengan kasar. Oh! Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai-

Dan pada akhirnya dia datang bersamaan dengan sosok itu yang berakhir dengan suara erangannya yang panjang. Eren bersandar pada kursinya, memejamkan matanya sejenak dan memulihkan pernapasannya yang tersengal-sengal. Setelah memulihkan dirinya, dia membuka matanya dan melihat kekacauan pada kursi dan lantainya. Eren mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan mulai membersihkannya, setelah selesai dia melempar ke tong sampah. Celana boxernya segera dia lepaskan, tidak ingin memakainya lagi yang sudah ternoda akan cairannya. Eren kembali ke monitornya dan melihat video tersebut berakhir. 

Matanya menangkap sebuah nama channel pada video tersebut. Namanya ‘ _Little Heichou’_ dengan jumlah pengunjung dua ratus ribu lebih. setelah dia melihat komentar yang cukup menganggu, Eren pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi channel tersebut karena dia masih belum puas dengan satu video saja. dia menemukan sepuluh video dengan cara pakaiannya yang sama namun terkesan imut seperti lolita. Videonya hanya terunggah pada seminggu sekali atau sebulan sekali dan video terakhirnya ternyata video yang barusan dia nonton. 

Dan malam yang begitu panjang ini, Eren menghabiskan jam tidurnya dengan menonton satu persatu video channel tersebut. Setelah ini, dia harus mengikuti dan memberi suka pada channelnya atau menandakannya dengan pin favorit.

***

Pagi harinya diawali dengan kesibukan setelah Eren melihat ada jadwal kelas di jam pertama. Dia sudah membersihkan diri, memakai pakaian yang sederhana dan menyiapkan tasnya dengan beberapa buku dan juga laptop. Sarapan paginya hanya semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu hangat yang sudah dipanaskan. Setelah mengikat tali sepatu, dia bergegas tidak lupa mengunci kamar apartemennya dan melesat keluar ke trotoar yang sudah ramai akan penjalan kaki. 

Menuju ke kampusnya hanya memakan tiga puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Menyadari kalau dia akan terlambat pada kelas pertamanya, Eren berlari sekencang mungkin sempat mengabaikan sapaan teman-temannya yang berkumpul di depan gerbang lalu menerobos masuk ke keramaian dan tidak sengaja menyenggol beberapa orang asing. Dia berhasil masuk ke kelasnya yang sudah ramai, melihat bangku depan sudah ditempati Eren dengan senang hati mengambil bangku paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela yang terbuka. Kebisingan digantikan dengan kesunyian saat dosen mereka sudah datang dan mulai memberikan materi.

Eren memainkan pensilnya. Menatap kosong pada papan tulis yang sudah penuh akan tulisan. Suara dosen yang ada di depan kelasnya masuk ke telinga kanannya keluar ke telinga kiri. Dia tidak fokus pada kelasnya, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah sosok pada video porno yang dia habiskan kemarin malam. Tidurnya hanya dua jam dan bangun dengan terpaksa saat alarmnya berbunyi keras. sekarang, Eren mencoba menggambar apa yang diingatnya. Menggores di kertas bukunya, membuat sketsa kasar yang hanya ditampilkan di bagian dada dan tubuh bawahnya yang tertutupi rok plaid. Paha yang kurus namun terlihat padat dan kencang, kaki jenjangnya yang tertutupi kaos kaki hitam. Dalam hati, Eren penasaran pada wajah sebenarnya pria bertubuh mungil dengan otot-ototnya yang halus itu. 

Jam kelas pertamanya, keuangan sudah berakhir dengan suara kebisingan yang dibuat setelah sang dosen keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Eren segera membereskan peralatannya dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa berbasa basi lagi. Dia melangkah santai dengan tas ransel di pundak kirinya, menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan jadwal kelas mereka. Seseorang dari belakang memanggil namanya dan menghampirinya dengan cepat, surai pirang pendeknya yang terpotong rapi bagaikan mangkuk itu-Armin sahabat kecilnya datang dengan senyuman hangat dan wajah berseri-seri.

“Hei, Armin! Maaf aku tidak membalas pesanmu di pagi ini.” Eren merangkul bahu tegap Armin dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin kampus.

“Tidak apa-apa. Dan juga seperti biasanya, Eren. Mikasa memberitahuku kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya.” Armin melepaskan kacamata bundarnya dan menyelipnya di saku kemeja. 

Eren langsung mengambil ponselnya dari salah satu kantong tas dan melihat ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Mikasa, “Asalkan kau tahu, aku punya kelas di awal pagi ini.”

“Ya, kami sudah tahu itu dan Mikasa tetap mengkhawatirkanmu sejak kemarin malam. Perkelahian kalian membuat pemilik bar keluar dan syukurlah, keponakannya yang ternyata senior kita yang beda jurusan menjelaskan keadaan dan semuanya pun kembali tenang.” 

“Hei, kenapa aku tidak tahu itu?”

“Kau langsung keluar dari bar, Eren.” 

Eren dan Armin memesan makanan dan membawanya langsung ke salah satu meja yang belum ditempati. Mereka berdua menarik kursi dan duduk bersebelahan sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tadi. 

“Siapa nama dari senior yang tadi kau sebutkan itu?” Eren bertanya setelah menelan dari beberapa gigitan hamburgernya. 

“Erwin Smith. Dia angkatan terakhir dari Manajemen hotel.” 

“Kau tahu lebih banyak darinya?” sekilas Eren melihat rona merah pada pipi Armin sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyesap kotak jusnya.

Eren tersenyum lebar, “Pipimu memerah, Armin. Ayolah, beritahu aku ada apa dengan kalian berdua.” Sambil tersenyum lebar, Eren sengaja mengangkat dua alisnya dan menyenggol bahu Armin dengan pelan.

“Ka-kami berkenalan dan minum bersama. Itu saja.”

“Wajahmu berkata lain, Armin. Apa kau tertarik kepadanya?”

Sebelum menjawab, Armin menghela napas dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. “Y-ya, kau benar. Kemarin malam setelah kau pergi dan keadaan menjadi seperti semula, dia menghampiriku, berkenalan dan minum bersama sambil basa-basi. Kau tahu, Eren.. ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang mengajakku untuk berkencan!”

Eren terkesiap di kursinya dengan wajah tak percaya menatap Armin yang sudah bersemu merah bahagia. “Jadi, kapan kencannya?!”

“Malam ini. kami akan makan malam di restoran yang ingin dia kunjungi. Eren.. aku sangat gugup dan juga bahagia!” 

“Aku jadi ikut bahagia, Armin. Senang kalau sahabat kecilku tidak akan kesepian lagi dengan tumpukkan bukunya.” Armin langsung memukul bahu Eren dan terkekeh. 

“Aku sangat menyukainya, Eren. Oh ya! Mikasa masih belum mengetahui ini.” 

“Nanti juga dia bakal tahu.” 

Armin mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Mereka berdua menghabiskan beberapa menit di sana sebelum teman mereka yang lainnya datang dan mengajaknya untuk berkumpul di luar. Eren yang menyadari akan apa rencana selanjutnya setelah makan, dia segera berpisah dari kawanannya sambil mengucapkan kata perpisahan. 

Rencana selanjutnya adalah pergi ke perpustakaan, mencari beberapa buku untuk makalah pentingnya yang harus dikumpulkan senin depan. Eren meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kosong, mengeluarkan laptop dan buku catatan yang penuh coretan. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, dia habiskan dengan mencari buku di bagian rak yang menyimpan tentang bisnis perusahaan dan keuangan. Perpustakaan kampus itu begitu tenang dengan bunyi yang diciptakan terdengar samar dan dijaga oleh sang penjaga yang terkenal dengan sikap galaknya. Eren mengangkat tumpukkan buku yang menurutnya berguna untuk makalahnya, membawanya ke tempatnya dan mulai berkerja. Laptop hitam kesayangannya menyala dengan monitor menampilkan lembaran kerjanya yang setengah kosong. 

Di depannya tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang duduk dengan bersandar ke belakang. 

***

Pikirannya mulai teralihkan dengan rasa lelah, ngantuk dan haus. Eren mendongak saat dari ujung matanya, dia melihat sebuah pensil berguling ke arahnya dan terjatuh. Dengan sigap, Eren mengambilnya dan menatap ke depan dimana dia langsung bertemu dengan sepasang bola onyx. Orang yang duduk di depannya adalah seorang pemuda yang usianya tidak jauh darinya-mungkin, kulitnya putih porselen dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Mikasa, sehitam burung gagak. Matanya yang sipit memandang wajahnya dengan tajam, dan warna bola matanya yang entah kenapa membuat Eren merasa terhipnotis dan terjun bebas ke lubang gelap tanpa ujung. 

“Kau mengambil pensilku.” Suaranya menyadarkan Eren yang sedaritadi memandang wajahnya tanpa berkedip.

“Oh! Ini dia. Tadi berguling ke arahku dan jatuh ke bawah.” Eren segera mengembalikannya ke sang pemilik yang sembari mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Keheningan mulai kembali di antara mereka. Eren yang mulai merasa canggung dalam dirinya sontak kembali ke layar laptopnya namun diam-diam dia memandang wajah pemuda itu yang sedang fokus dengan buku sketsa di tangan kirinya, Eren melihat kedua kakinya di angkat ke atas kursi dan tubuhnya yang terlihat mungil di matanya, bersandar nyaman ke belakang.

Keningnya mengerut, dua alis hitam tipis dan bibir merahnya yang mengatup membentuk garis lurus. Jemari kanannya memegang pensil dengan handalnya, sedang membuat karya di atas kertas putih bersih. Eren menebak kalau dia adalah mahasiswa kesenian yang jarak gedungnya dengan gedung jurusannya itu bisa dibilang jauh, hanya dipisahkan dengan gedung kedokteran dan taman kampus. 

Menyadari kalau dia sudah mengabaikan pekerjaannya, Eren tetap memandangnya dan tanpa dia sadari lagi pemuda asing itu menatapnya balik dengan satu alis terangkat. “Kau sudah memandangku selama 10 menit.” 

“Kau terlihat cantik-” Eren segera menutup mulutnya saat dia sadar dengan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. Matanya sedikit membelalak, menangkap momen dimana rona merah dengan cepat menutupi dua pipi pemuda itu.

“Lebih baik kau kembali dengan laptopmu daripada memandangku seperti serigala yang kelaparan.” Setelah mengucapkannya, dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya dari Eren dan kembali dengan buku sketsanya. 

Eren berdehem kaku sambil beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku ke tempatnya semula. Setelah 2 menit berlalu, dia kembali ke kursinya dan memberes peralatannya. Pemuda yang diam-diam Eren naksir itu masih ada di tempatnya namun sedang memasukkan pensil dan bukunya ke dalam tas ransel kulit.

“Hei, apa kau ingin minum kopi denganku di Starbucks?” Eren yang tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk berkenalan, maka dia harus berani dan percaya diri mengajak pemuda itu untuk keluar bersama. 

“Oke.” Dia menjawabnya dengan singkat namun membawa dampak yang besar bagi Eren yang merasa dadanya membengkak. 

“Eren. Eren Jaeger. Itu namaku dan aku di Ilmu Pengetahuan Bisnis.” Mereka berdua mulai berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari perpustakaan kampus dan menuju ke trotoar. “Levi Ackerman. Angkatan terakhir dari Kesenian.” Sial. Umpat Eren dalam hati saat dia menyadari akan perbedaan umur di antara mereka. Eren sekarang bertempatan di semester kedua dan Levi, orang yang dia naksir ternyata angkatan terakhir yang bersiap-siap untuk berwisuda. “Hei, wajahmu berubah. Ada apa?” Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memandang ke arah Levi yang berjalan di sampingnya, ternyata ekspetasinya benar kalau dia memiliki tinggi tubuh di bawah rata-rata. “Berapa umurmu? Di tahun ini, aku 20 tahun.” Eren diam-diam mendecak kagum pada surai hitamnya yang berkemilau di bawah sinar matahari. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang ke arah mereka membuat rambutnya sedikit terhembus. _Cantiknya-Sial! Aku tidak tahan untuk segera memilikinya._

“23 tahun untuk tahun ini.” dia menjawab setelah menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Mereka menyebrangi jalan yang sudah dipadati oleh pejalan kaki. 

“Apa kau mengenali Mikasa? Kalian berbagi marga yang sama.” Eren langsung teringat dengan nama belakang yang dimiliki Mikasa. “Dia sepupuku.”

Setelah berjalan lama dari kampus menuju Starbucks terdekat, akhirnya mereka sampai dan segera masuk ke dalam untuk memesan minuman hangat.

“Kau pecinta kopi hitam?” Eren bertanya setelah dia melihat Levi memesan kopi hitam tanpa gula sedangkan dia kopi kapucino.

“Ya. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang manis.” Setelah memesan, mereka keluar dan duduk di meja luar untuk berehat sementara.

“Hmm.. ya, apa kau tidak keberatan jika- kita yaa.. keluar bersama dan bertemu seperti ini?” Astaga, Eren merasa gagap dalam ucapannya tadi. Menyadari akan keheningan lagi di antara mereka, Eren menyesap kopinya dan mendongak menatap Levi yang tengah merobek kertas dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya.

“Ini nomorku. Gunakanlah sebaik mungkin dan aku punya jadwal sekarang.” Levi beranjak dari kursinya setelah memberikan kertas nomor ponselnya ke Eren dan dengan kikuk menarik sudut bibirnya, “Aku menantikan ajakanmu, Eren.” dia melangkah meninggalkan Eren sendirian di sana dengan membawa kopi hitamnya.

_Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial._

Kedua tangannya masih memegang kertas nomor Levi. Eren dengan senyuman lebarnya, melompat penuh kegirangan bagaikan anak kecil yang senang diberi mainan baru lalu bersorak bersuka cita setelah menutup pintu apartemen dan mulai bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan. Eren berputar-putar di kamarnya dengan membawa kertas itu ke dadanya seakan-akan kertas itu berharga. Tentu saja itu berharga! Nomor ponsel yang diberikan oleh Levi tanpa ditanya atau diminta langsung. Eren masih dalam kabut kesenangannya, membiarkan dirinya terbius mabuk cinta dan kembali membayangkan rupa Levi dalam pejaman matanya. Nada dering ponselnya yang berada di nakas menganggu acaranya, dengan setengah hati Eren mengangkatnya. 

“Halo?”

“ _Eren! Apa kelasmu sudah selesai? Ayo, pergi ke tempat Armin! Kita bertiga akan membicarakan sesuatu di sana.”_ Ternyata, itu Mikasa yang sudah berada di tempat tinggal Armin.

“Hari ini, aku punya sedikit kelas dan sudah selesai. Oke, aku akan pergi ke sana.” 

_“Jangan lupa bawa beberapa baju! Kita akan menginap. Kami sudah menunggumu di sini dan hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa!”_ Dan panggilannya pun berakhir tanpa Eren yang belum mengatakan sesuatu. 

Sebelum memasukkan pakaian ke tas, Eren memastikan dirinya untuk sudah memasukkan nomor Levi dan memberi nama _‘Pretty Boy’_ di kontaknya. 

_**[Kamu] Hai! Ini Eren, orang yang kamu temui di perpustakaan dan mengajakmu ke Starbucks.** _

Setelah mengetik pesan pertamanya, Eren kembali dengan tas ranselnya. 

***

“Bagaiman dengan penampilanku?” Armin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih bergaris hitam, blazer biru muda dan celana katun abu-abu.

“Sempurna!” Jawab Eren setelah memasang masker wajah dan berbaring telentang di kasur Armin. Mikasa yang juga ikut memakai, beranjak dari kursi meja belajar Armin dan melangkah menghampiri sang empunya kamar. 

“Apa kau memang memerlukan kacamatamu?” tanya Mikasa sambil menunjuk ke kacamata bundar yang bertengger di hidung Armin, 

“Ya, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Ini bisa juga jadi aksesoris.” 

“Sebentar lagi jamnya, Armin! Sang pangeran dengan kuda putihnya akan datang menjemputmu!” Goda Eren yang sedaritadi tak hentinya menggoda Armin yang notabene baru pertama kali keluar kencan dengan orang lain selain sahabatnya. 

“Eren!” bertepatan dengan bunyi klakson mobil di luar dan nada dering di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pesan baru masuk. Armin terburu-buru melangkah keluar dari kamarnya setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna dan diikuti kedua sahabatnya yang memberi kata semangat.

“Selagi kau berkencan, kami akan menjaga rumahmu dengan baik!” ucap Mikasa setelah mereka berhenti di depan pintu rumah dan berhadapan dengan Armin yang gugup.

“Terima kasih kalian berdua. Aku tidak akan lama pergi-”

“Shh! Nikmati kencanmu sepuasnya, Armin. Jangan khawatir pada kami berdua ini. Kami tidak akan berbuat apa-apa dengan rumahmu.” Eren langsung mendapatkan tinjuan dari Armin yang tertawa kecil. 

“Ayolah! Buka pintunya. Dia sudah menunggumu. Dan jika terjadi apa-apa, hubungi kami. Oke?” Mikasa tersenyum dan membiarkan Armin membuka pintunya setelah menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatur napas.

Mobil dengan warna putihnya yang berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu jalan membuat mereka sedikit tercengang terutama Armin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan dari sang pemilik, Erwin Smith yang berdiri bersandar di samping pintu mobilnya yang terkesan mahal. Eren dan Mikasa tetap di balik pintu, menyaksikan Armin yang berjalan dengan malu-malunya ke arah Erwin. 

“Sampai jumpa, Eren! Mikasa!” teriak Armin setelah dibimbing masuk dan kaca mobilnya bergeser ke bawah. Erwin hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua. 

“Wow! Aku menebak kalau calon pacarnya ini-Erwin adalah anak dari keluarga kaya.” 

“Ya, dia memang.” Pintu di belakang mereka sudah ditutup dengan dipasang rantai untuk keamanan setelah dikunci. 

“Apa?! Kau mengenalnya?” Eren hampir tersedak dengan air liurnya saat mendengar jawaban Mikasa yang kini berjalan menuju ke dapur.

“Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah teman dekat dari sepupuku yang sering datang ke rumah sejak aku masih kecil.” 

Sebagai catatan tambahan di sini, Eren berteman akrab dengan Mikasa saat mereka bertemu di kelas dan sekolah yang sama dan pada saat itu mereka berumur 15 tahun. Armin yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya yang sudah bersamanya sejak masih di dalam perut pun menyambut Mikasa dengan baik dan berubah menjadi persahabatan. 

“Levi adalah sepupumu, kan?” Eren memandang jam lalu melepaskan masker wajahnya sambil mendesah nyaman saat merasakan segar dan adem pada wajahnya.

“Hei, kau mengenalinya?” sekarang, giliran Mikasa untuk bertanya.

“Ya, kami bertemu di perpustakaan kampus tadi siang dan aku mengajaknya ke Starbucks.” 

Setelah mengeluarkan keranjang es krim dari kulkas atas, Eren langsung mengambilnya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. “Eren, jangan kau habiskan es krim sialan itu!” “Baiklah!”

Mereka berdua mengatur tempat di atas sofa dan menyala televisi untuk menonton film di Netflix. Mikasa akhirnya duduk di samping Eren setelah meletakkan beberapa camilan di meja dan mengendong mangkuk popcorn karamel di depan dadanya.

“Kau tertarik kepadanya?” Mikasa memilih film ‘Scary Movie 3’ untuk malam ini dan dia cukup menyukai dengan film komedi kelam.

“Ya, aku mengakui kalau aku suka dengan sepupumu itu.” Eren berhenti menjilati sendoknya dan memberikan keranjang es krim ke Mikasa untuk bertukar camilan. Kini, mangkuk popcorn caramel ada di tangannya.

“Apa kau tidak keluar dengan Annie?” Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Eren menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian dengan penyimpangan seksualnya. Sebenarnya, dia _gay_. sedangkan Mikasa, _biseksual_ yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan si brengsek muka kuda-Jean yang kini berpacaran dengan Marco. Kini, Mikasa bergandeng dengan kekasih wanitanya yang ternyata Annie- cukup membuat Eren dan Armin tercengang dikarenakan mereka berdua ini adalah rival di atas ring boxing. Dan untuk Armin, sahabat imutnya dengan wajah polos ini mengakui dirinya _gay_. Sama dengan Eren. 

“Annie punya tes di kelasnya besok dan aku tidak ingin menganggunya.” Sambil berbincang santai, mereka menonton dan menikmati camilan sampai Mikasa mengajukan pertanyaan.

“Apa kau berencana untuk mendekati sepupuku?” untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, Mikasa melihat api tekad yang berkobar di mata emerald Eren.

“Semoga berhasil, sahabatku.”


	2. Mari, Kita mabuk cinta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Levi, tapi.. Semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa dia sadari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jujur saja, saya sangat buruk dalam ringkasan. Lol 
> 
> Selamat menikmati!

1 minggu sudah berlalu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di perpustakaan. Dan setiap malam setelah selesai dengan aktivitas rutin, mereka akan saling melempar pesan dan sesekali Eren menggoda Levi melalui kata-katanya.

_**[Kamu] Apa kau akan pergi tidur?** _

_**[Pretty Boy] Tidak, aku harus melanjutkan omong kosong ini.** _

_**[Kamu] Apa itu lukisanmu?** _

_**[Pretty Boy] Ya, ini lukisanku yang akan dipajang di aula.** _

_**[Kamu] Wow! Apa ini keinginanmu atau orang lain?** _

_**[Pretty Boy] Dosen dan rektor sialan yang memintaku. Persetan! Mereka bilang untuk kenangan.** _

Sebelum mengetik di keyboard ponselnya, Eren menguap lebar dan merasa berat pada matanya.

_**[Kamu] Aku mengantuk. Selamat malam, Levi! Semoga mimpimu indah.** _

_**[Pretty Boy] Kamu juga, bocah.** _

Setiap kali mereka bertukar pesan atau bertemu secara langsung, Eren ingin sekali mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Levi namun kata-kata itu selalu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ya, ini aneh sekali dan baru pertama kalinya untuk Eren yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sebelumnya. 

Untuk kepribadian Levi yang cukup tertutup dengan sikapnya yang judes dan mulutnya yang sering mengeluarkan kata kasar/kotor, Eren sesekali menangkap sisi lembutnya. Senyuman tipisnya yang cukup menghebohkan dan mengguncang jiwanya, Hei! Mereka itu sangatlah langka sehingga membuat Eren bertekad untuk Levi, membuatnya sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Suaranya cukup renyah dan senyumannya yang tipis namun manis. Astaga, demi ibunya yang kini mengawasinya dari atas langit Eren sudah tergila-gila dengan senior imutnya namun sayangnya api keberaniannya perlahan-lahan padam. Untuk sekarang, mungkin Eren harus menyebut kalau hubungan mereka ini hanyalah teman.

Jam di atas nakasnya menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Melihatnya membuat Eren membuang napas sambil menggulir tetikusnya di jendela media sosialnya. Sebuah notifikasi muncul di tepi kanan layarnya, cukup membuat Eren langsung bersemangat di kursinya. 

Dia segera bersiap-siap dan menekan notifikasi tersebut yang langsung membawanya ke situs porno yang tidak lama dia kunjungi. Sebuah video dengan lingkaran sedang berproses itu kini menampilkan sepenuhnya pemilik channel tersebut, seorang pemuda yang memakai baju wanita. Walaupun hanya ditampilkan tubuh bawahnya yang berpakaian, itu tetap membuatnya terkesan imut dan manis. Terbungkus dengan baju yang berukuran besar dari tubuh mungilnya.

pertunjukkannya dimulai dengan sentuhan ringan di beberapa titik yang Eren anggap itu area sensitif. Suara erangan kecil yang ditangkap Eren cukup membuatnya terangsang. Merasa sesak pada bagian selatannya, Eren segera melepaskan boxernya dan membebaskan panjangnya yang perlahan-lahan bangun. 

Eren memejamkan matanya, membayangkan suara cabul itu berasal dari Levi yang berbaring telentang di bawahnya dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Keringat keluar dan membasahi tubuh porselennya, mulut yang terbuka berusaha untuk bernapas membiarkan salivanya mengalir keluar, matanya yang sedikit terpejam terlihat sayu dan berkaca-kaca, dan jangan lupa rona merah menutupi seluruh wajahnya hingga ke telinganya. Eren bisa membayangkan Levi memiringkan kepalanya ke atas, membiarkannya melihat leher jenjangnya untuk segera diberi tanda kepemilikan. 

Eren mendesis baru menyadari kalau dia sedang menangkup anggota tubuhnya dengan gerakan mengocok ke atas dan ke bawah. Cairan pre-cum miliknya meluncur ke bawah, membasahi setiap kulit yang berkerut. Dia terus memainkannya sambil membayangkan Levi dengan suara erangan cabul yang berdengung di headphonenya. Eren perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, ingin melihat sosok di video tersebut yang masih berjalan. Pemandangan panas itu, duduk dengan kakinya yang terbuka lebar menarik kain rok ke atas dan memperlihatkan anggota tubuhnya yang sudah terbangun. Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya, bisa melihat jelas lubang merah yang berkedut. Ujung sebuah vibrator yang bergetar itu mengenainya dan perlahan-lahan masuk disertai dengan suara erangan dan napas yang terputus-putus. 

Dengan pemandangan panas itu, Eren membayangkan kalau itu adalah Levi yang sedang menggoda diri sendirinya. 

Video porno solo itu berakhir di menit ke-20 setelah Eren melepaskan muatannya dan membersihkan cairannya yang sudah menodai lantai dan kursi. Eren mengambil beberapa menit untuk mengambil napas sambil mematikan komputernya dan melompat ke ranjangnya dengan tubuh telanjang. 

Melihat pesan dari Levi yang ternyata sudah masuk 3 jam yang lalu, Eren segera menekan panggilan dan menunggu Levi mengangkatnya. Panggilan tersebut pun akhirnya diangkat setelah Eren menunggu beberapa detik. 

“Hei, maaf tidak membalas pesanmu!”

 _“Hah.. Tidak apa-apa.”_ Sebentar, Eren mendengar suara napas yang terputus-putus dari Levi. 

“Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sedang sakit? Aku mendengar suara napasmu terputus-putus.” Dengan samar, Eren menangkap suara desahan. 

_“Aku baru saja selesai jogging malam.”_

Eren langsung melihat jam nakasnya yang menunjukkan tepat pukul tengah malam. Tunggu, apa dia jogging malam-

“Jam berapa kau mulai jogging?”

_“10.”_

Eren sedikit heran di sini. Jogging malam pada pukul 10 di cuaca yang dingin ini. kalau dia menggunakan pikiran kotornya, mungkin saja Levi masturbasi dan dia berbohong tidak ingin mengakuinya pada Eren.

_“Bocah, jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi. Aku akan tutup.”_

“Oh! Oke.. kalau gitu, selamat malam dan sampai jumpa besok!”

_“Ya.”_

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya dengan aman, Eren berbaring sambil memikirkan tentang Levi dan untuk beberapa hari ini, dia mengakui kalau dirinya adalah stalker. Mencari dan menggali informasi tentangnya dari beberapa teman dekatnya, Hanji yang terkenal dengan gaya eksentriknya, Erwin anak dari pemilik hotel bintang lima sekaligus kekasih Armin, dan Mikasa sepupunya yang bersedia membagi informasi. Sejauh apa yang dia temukan, ternyata Levi adalah mantan Erwin dengan hubungannya yang bertahan selama 3 bulan. Setelah Erwin, dia tidak tertarik atau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Dan Mikasa lanjut berkata kalau hubungannya dengan Erwin itu terjadi di bangku sekolah menengah. Wow! Ini bisa dikatakan kalau Levi sudah lama menyendiri sampai sekarang. 

Eren mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Levi? 

***

Akhirnya malam jumat untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran dan rasa lelah dengan berpesta di rumah Reiner yang kebetulan mendapatkan orangtuanya pergi keluar kota untuk mengunjungi adik ayahnya. Rumahnya kini sudah dibanjiri mahasiswa ataupun teman dan kenalannya termasuk kawanan Eren yang tentu saja datang dengan membawa pasangan mereka. Eren yang sendirian tidak mempermasalahkannya, sekarang dia harus menikmati pestanya dengan minuman soda di tangannya. Mikasa dan Armin kini duduk di kedua sisinya, mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan suara musik yang keras menjadi latar belakang mereka. “Annie memanggilku. Aku harus pergi.” Ucap Mikasa setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. 

“Apa Erwin tidak datang?” Eren berbaring di sofa dengan kepalanya di atas paha Armin.

“Dia akan datang dengan teman-temannya. Sebentar lagi, dia akan sampai.” Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke langit-langit ruang tamu yang ditutupi warna lampu merah dan biru. Suara gelak tawa terus terdengar dari sekitarnya dan suhu panas ruangan semakin terasa dengan hentakan musik yang menggila.

Bayangan Levi yang menjadi bagian fantasinya kemarin malam tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Eren menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dia perlahan-lahan bergeser ke samping dan sejenak membeku saat matanya menangkap sepasang kaki dengan stoking hitam bolong berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kaki itu dengan paha kurusnya, Eren mengenalinya dan pikirannya sekarang langsung mengingatkannya pada sosok di video porno yang ia sering nonton. Eren menahan napasnya saat dia perlahan-lahan menaikkan pandangannya ke atas dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang bola onyx. 

Sial! Barusan Eren mendapatkan serangan jantung. Sontak dia bangun dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah kebingunan Armin. 

“Eren! Ternyata kau ada di sini!” teriak Hanji yang berlari menghampirinya. Androgini eksentrik itu datang dengan senyuman lebarnya dan dia langsung menempatkan bibirnya di telinganya. 

“Siap untuk kejutan di depanmu?” Eren mengedipkan matanya sebelum sadar akan maksud pertanyaan Hanji. Setelah berbisik, dia segera menarik diri dan kembali berlari ke arah kerumunan.

“Selamat bersenang-senang, Armin!” sambil beranjak dari sofa, Eren melangkah dengan senyuman miringnya. melangkah sambil mengatur napas dan mengecek penampilannya sebelum menghampiri targetnya yang sedang berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dapur. Eren menatap pada pakaian yang membaluti tubuh mungil dan pendek itu. Atasannya yang ditutupi jaket kulit adalah berenda hitam yang dimana dia bisa melihat jelas dibaliknya, sebuah bra yang memiliki warna yang sama dan rok kulit hitam, stoking hitam yang sedikit sobek dan sepasang sepatu wedge heel hitam polos setinggi mata kakinya. 

“Dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang, aku tetap masih mengenalimu.” Matanya membelalak kaget saat Eren sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

“Brengsek, kau membuatku kaget.” Ucapannya mengundang tawa kecil Eren sebelum yang lebih muda mengangkat suaranya.

“Apa kau seorang genderfluid?” Eren menatap pada Levi yang kini setinggi hidungnya berkat sepatu wanita yang dikenainya.

“Ya, seperti apa yang kau lihat.”

“Hanya saja kau terlihat cantik sekali.” Levi mengatup mulutnya saat merasakan darah mengalir pada wajahnya disertai dengan rasa panas. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja sebelum menghampiri Eren dan menariknya keluar ke balkon yang letaknya jauh dari pusat perkumpulan. 

“Hei, Levi. Tidak keberatan jika aku bertanya lagi?”

“Silahkan.” Levi melepaskan tangannya dari Eren ketika mereka mendapatkan waktu sendirian di tempat yang sepi dengan musik yang masih terdengar.

“Kau mengingatkanku pada seorang pemain video porno. Apakah kau adalah dia? Dengan nama channel _‘Little Heichou’_?” Eren melihat kalau Levi perlahan-lahan bersandar ke pagar balkon sambil menatapnya tajam. Pemuda yang sudah lama dia naksir itu menghela napas sebelum menyeringai dan kembali menatap wajahnya.

“Apa kau sering menonton porno, _Eren_?” Ketika Levi melantunkan namanya dengan pelan, itu sedikit mengantar getaran mengigil di punggungnya. Seketika tubuhnya tegang saat Levi melangkah ke depan dan berhenti di depannya. Dada mereka hampir bersentuhan dan dari jarak dekat ini, Eren bisa merasakan hembusan napas Levi yang tenang dan berbau mint. Pemuda bersurai hitam gagak itu mendongak dan dengan satu gerakan, dia menarik kerah kemejanya ke bawah hingga bibir mereka berdua saling berhadapan hampir bertabrakan.

Eren melihat bibir merah muda itu sekilas lalu beralih ke mata Levi yang menawan. Sedaritadi, jantungnya sudah berpacu gila dan otaknya yang terus menerus mengirim sinyal waspada! waspada! Eren sudah berkeringat di tempatnya. 

“Kau tahu jawabannya, Levi.” Dia langsung menabrak bibir mereka berdua dengan segera menahan tengkuk dan menarik pinggangnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka di balkon gelap itu.

Seluruh indra Eren berfokus pada sensasi bibir dan lidahnya yang kini berdansa dengan Levi yang ingin melihat siapa yang dominan di antara mereka, ternyata Erenlah yang menjadi pemenangnya setelah dia mendengar suara erangan manis Levi yang membiarkan dirinya menguasai goa hangat nan basahnya. Ciuman mereka menjadi terputus-putus lemah namun lembut ketika mereka merasa kekurangan akan asupan oksigen. Eren yang duluan menarik dirinya, mencium sudut bibir Levi lalu ke rahang dan lehernya yang beraroma manis. 

Levi mengerang lagi saat Eren mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dan mulai menjilat dan menghisap kulit lehernya. Saat dia sibuk menjelajahi area leher Levi, dia merasakan tarikan kuat pada rambutnya dan gesekkan pinggul. 

“E-Eren..”

“Ada apa, sayang?” Eren menarik dirinya dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Levi yang segera mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang.

“Ayo, kita pindah ke tempatku. Aku tidak mau di sini..” bisik Levi yang berusaha mengatur napas, dia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di leher Eren dan sedikit mengeluarkan erangan saat tangan Eren masuk ke dalam roknya dan memeras dua pipi bokongnya. 

Mendapatkan undangan dari Levi secara langsung membuat Eren seketika bersemangat untuk keluar dari pesta sialan ini dan berlari mengabaikan panggilan teman-temannya. Dia tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi untuk memakai mobil Mikasa yang terparkir rapi di halaman depan. melihat jalan yang menuju tempat tinggal Levi itu hanya terlintas dua atau tiga kendaraan, membuat Eren langsung menancap gas dan mengebut di atas aspal hitam. Tangan kanannya memegang setir sedangkan yang satunya sibuk meraba dan meremas kulit kencang Levi. 

Di sampingnya, Levi duduk dengan tidak tenangnya saat tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam rok dan menangkup ereksinya yang perlahan-lahan bangun. Dalam mobil dengan suara napas dan erangan Levi, membuat Eren semakin terangsang dan tidak sabar untuk segera bercinta dengannya. 

Beberapa menit berkendara dengan gilanya sebelum parkir tak beraturan namun Eren tidak memperdulikannya. Dia sudah merasakan sesak pada celana jeansnya yang membuatnya segera bercumbu lagi dengan Levi yang menuntunnya ke kamar apartemennya. Di tengah jalan sebelum masuk, mereka sibuk saling menggesek mencari kenikmatan dan setelah Eren sadar kalau mereka sudah masuk dengan pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Dia dan Levi dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan sepatu ataupun kain yang menghalangi sentuhan mereka. 

Eren merobek stoking hitam itu, membiarkannya jatuh bersama dengan rok dan jaket kulit di lantai. Celana jeansnya juga ikut tergeletak di lantai disusul dengan kemeja motifnya. Levi menuntun mereka ke kamar tidurnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. baju renda serta dalamannya dilepaskan oleh Eren yang sambil menjilati kulitnya dan menyentuh dadanya. Jari panjang itu menggoda puting kerasnya, membuat gerakan memutar dan menariknya sebelum dibawa ke goa hangat Eren. 

“Agh! Ahh-Eren!” Levi mengerang merasakan lidah Eren terus menggoda dua puting dadanya lalu perlahan-lahan menurun ke pusarnya dan area selatannya. 

“Hnn-Ahhn.. E-Eren. Lebih-” menyadari dia sudah mengeluarkan lebih banyak suara, Levi menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. 

“Hei, aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Biarkan itu keluar.” Eren menarik tangannya dengan lembut begitu juga dengan tatapannya yang sudah berkabut nafsu. Yang lebih muda itu menanamkan ciuman di dahinya lalu bibir bengkaknya. Wig yang dipakainya sudah dilepaskan oleh Eren yang langsung dilemparnya ke sembarang arah. “Levi, tubuhmu terlihat indah sekali. Sialan!” Levi mengigit bibir bawah saat merasakan sentuhan lembut Eren di kulit telanjangnya. Jemari kuat itu dengan telitinya menjelajahi seluruh area sampainya Eren menemukan titik sensitif yang mudah ditemukan, dia membungkuk membiarkan napas beratnya mengenai kulit porselen Levi. 

Suara manis yang tak tertahan itu kembali memenuhi kamar yang gelap itu. Hanya cahaya luar yang masuk dan menyinari tubuh polos mereka yang saling tertimpa. Eren tidak ingin mensia-siakan kesempatan ini untuk memberi ciuman dan tanda di sekujur tubuh Levi yang mulai basah berkeringat. 

Sambil menatap wajah Levi yang sungguh erotis itu, Eren dengan semangat menangkupkan dua anggota mereka yang sudah bangun dengan cairan pre-cum di atasnya. Menggeseknya dan mengosoknya. 

Botol pelumas serta kondom sudah Eren keluarkan setelah Levi memberitahunya untuk mengambilnya dari laci samping. Tiga jarinya dilumuri cairan pelumas sebelum menembus cincin merah muda yang berkedut lapar. Melihatnya membuat Eren menelan ludahnya. Satu persatu jarinya menembus masuk sambil menarik-mendorong dengan cepat setelah mendengar suara rintihan digantikan suara kesenangan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Eren membungkus panjangnya dengan kondom lalu menuntunnya masuk. Segera ia disambut dengan sensasi panas hangat dan ketat di dalamnya. Dua pria itu sama sama mengerang saat mereka mulai dikabuti kesenangan duniawi. 

Levi melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang saat kepala panjang Eren berhasil menumbuk prostatnya lalu memulai menumbuk lagi dengan brutalnya. Gerakan Eren sungguh cepat sampai terdengar suara tamparan kulit memenuhi kamar selain suara cabul mereka. Eren kembali menunduk, menghisap dan mengigit lembut selangka Levi. 

“Eren! Eren! Eren!”

“Le-lebih-Ahhn! Hah..hnn lebih cepat!” 

Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang mencakarnya di punggung ternyata itu tangan Levi. Dia mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Levi dan membawanya ke pangkuan lalu memegang kedua sisi pinggulnya dengan kuat. Levi yang bersemangat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, dia menghisap bibir bawahnya dan membiarkan lidah mereka kembali berdansa. Air liur mereka bercampur dan mengalir ke bawah membasahi kulit serta seprai. 

“Terasa enak.. Ah! Ah!”

“Ya, Levi. Teruslah bergerak. Sialan-aku akan terus memuja tubuh indahmu ini.” Eren tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Levi yang memantul dengan kejantanannya yang juga indah dengan warna yang kontras dengan kulitnya- sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan muatan. 

“Levi, aku menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu, sayang!” kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya keluar disela erangan dan mendesis. Levi yang mendengarnya menarik kepala Eren dan menempelkan dahi mereka sehingga mereka berdua berbagi oksigen. “A-aku Ahh!! Juga.. Hnn” bertepatan dengan ciuman mereka, Eren mengeluarkan seluruh muatan di kondom dan menariknya keluar sebelum membuang kondom bekas itu ke tempat sampah. Di sampingnya, Levi berbaring dengan dadanya naik-turun. Perut dan dada mereka terdapat cairan mani milik Levi yang terasa lengket. 

“Apa kau mengantuk?” tanya Eren yang langsung mendapatkan anggukkan kepala dari Levi. Dia beranjak dari kasur, berniat untuk mengambil handuk basah dari kamar mandi yang dekat dari kamarnya. Setelah mengusap bersih tubuh mereka, Eren langsung melemparnya ke sebuah keranjang yang dia asumsikan keranjang baju kotor. 

Eren berbaring dan mengambil posisi di belakang Levi untuk menjadi sendok besar. Tangannya memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat lalu mencium lembut rahang Levi sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menyusul kekasihnya di dunia mimpi.

***

Cahaya matahari yang muncul dari balik gorden jendela membuatnya terbangun dengan sisinya yang kosong. Eren mengusap matanya sambil meregangkan otot dan berdiri. Dengan cahaya yang jelas, Eren bisa melihat keseluruhan kamar tidur Levi yang begitu rapi. Beberapa lukisan mini tergantung rapi, terdapat juga foto polaroid sebuah pemandangan alam yang berjejer. Eren melihat salah satunya dan kembali menelusuri. Di sebelah cermin berdiri ada lemari pakaian yang terbuat kayu. Meja belajar yang menghadap ke jendela. 

Eren mengambil celana jeansnya yang terlipat rapi di atas kursi dan memakainya sebelum keluar mencari sosok Levi yang kemungkinan sudah bangun. Saat dia membuka pintu kamar, dia langsung dihadapkan dengan beberapa kanvas kosong yang bersandar ke dinding. Eren juga menemukan lukisan yang sudah jadi dan dengan beberapa langkah, dia sudah menemukan Levi yang duduk di kursinya. Ternyata, dia sedang fokus dengan kanvas di depannya yang masih perlu membutuhkan warna. Dari belakang, dia melihat Levi memakai apron coklat usang, kaos band, dan celana pendek abu-abu. 

“Ternyata, kau sudah bangun.” Levi membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah Eren dan meletakkan palet warnanya dengan aman. Eren tersenyum lebar, melangkah menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. 

“Selamat pagi, Levi.” Eren mencium dahinya dengan lembut sebelum menarik dirinya dan memandang Levi yang beranjak dari kursinya. “Selamat pagi juga, bocah. Ayo, kita ke dapur.” Ucap Levi sambil membawa Eren ke dapur kecilnya. Di sana, Eren menemukan sarapan yang sudah disajikan di atas meja bundar kecil yang bisa digunakan oleh 2 orang saja. Didampingi secangkir teh hitam kesukaan Levi yang faktanya membuat Eren jadi ikut menyukainya.

“Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama memposting di sana. Hanya bermain solo saja dengan beberapa mainan. Dan juga, aku mulai memberanikan diriku memakai pakaian wanita sejak aku berumur 17 tahun. Waktu itu, aku cukup kecanduan dengan semua barang yang kutemui. Melihatnya, tertarik, dan langsung membelinya tanpa berpikir ulang lagi.” Levi menceritakan kehidupannya kepada Eren setelah mereka selesai sarapan dan berakhir dengan duduk di balkon yang menghadap ke kota. 

“Sudah lama aku merasa berniat untuk memakai mereka. seingatku itu terjadi sejak aku masih kecil, sebelum pindah ke sini aku tinggal di Perancis dengan ibuku. Saat aku memakainya, aku merasa nyaman dan membuatku senang. Ya, terkadang aku memakai pakaian pria dan wanita. Itu tergantung dengan waktu dan suasana hatiku.” Levi meletakkan cangkir kosongnya dan kembali menatap wajah Eren yang berseri-seri.

“Apa ada orang selain aku yang mengetahui ini?”

“Ibuku, Hanji, Erwin, dan Mikasa. Lalu kau..”

“Hei, Levi. Aku ingin mengulang ucapanku kemarin malam.” Ucap Eren yang perlahan-lahan mengambil tangannya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tatapan yang diberikan Eren kepadanya itu begitu lembut, penuh kasih sayang, cinta, dan kehangatan. “Aku mencintaimu. Rasa ini sudah menghantuiku sejak kita pertama kali bertemu dan aku ingin segera memilikimu. Menjadikanmu kekasihku, pasanganku, cintaku. Aku mencintaimu, Levi.” 

Eren terkesiap melihat setetes air mata turun mengalir dari mata Levi. “Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ucapanku melukaimu?” 

“Bodoh! Dasar bocah bodoh!” Eren terdiam membiarkan Levi meninju dadanya lalu bersandar ke arahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu diam-diam tersenyum dan segera menunjukkannya kepada Eren yang membelalakkan matanya. “Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh!” 

***

Eren pernah bilang kepada Levi kalau dia suka melihatnya dalam rok.

Terkadang, sesi bercinta mereka diawali dengan Levi yang memakai pakaian wanita dan bermain roleplay. 

Wisuda Levi berjalan lancar, memberikannya sebuket bunga dan ciuman tulus di depan teman-teman mereka.

Eren menyusul Levi untuk mengakhiri kuliahnya. Bertekad untuk membantu perusahaan ayahnya.

Levi yang sukses dengan penjualan lukisannya dan sesering mungkin memajangkan karyanya di beberapa acara pameran.

Mereka berdua hidup bersama dengan pekerjaan yang berbeda namun waktu bebas atau libur yang mereka atur itu tetap menyatukan mereka.

Kasih sayang, perhatian, cinta, kepercayaan masih tercurahkan untuk mereka berdua yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan yang ternyata dibawa Eren ke tingkat yang lebih serius, yaitu menikah.

Levi tidak mengharapkan sebuah kejutan apa pun atau hal-hal yang mewah untuk lamaran Eren kepadanya. Kini, cincin perak itu melingkar sempurna di jari manisnya.

Eren sudah katakan kalau dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan Levi yang memakai pakaian wanita maupun pria. Dia tetaplah orang tercintanya, kekasihnya sekaligus calon suaminya. Tubuh mungil pendek namun kencang dan montok di tangannya, itu sudah salah satu kenapa Eren sangat mencintainya. 

Pernikahan dan resepsi diadakan di pantai sesuai dengan keinginan Eren yang ingin membagi momen bahagia ini dengan latar belakang alam yang mempesona. 

Di bawah sinar matahari sore, hembusan angin pantai yang membawa aroma ombak, mereka akhirnya mengucapkan janji suci yang tidak boleh diingkari. 

Eren bahagia begitujuga dengan Levi yang tidak bisa menyangka kalau orang yang ditunggunya itu kini menjadi suaminya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya merasa karakter Levi di sini OOC. Hmm.. Ya sudahlah. 
> 
> Jika kalian tidak tahu tentang genderfluid, kalian bisa mencarinya di Google!


End file.
